Blind
by Twister468
Summary: It was just a normal mission... why are you guys so upset?" A short one-shot. First of the Operation LIFE series. Wally/Kuki, slight Abby/Hoagie.


Hey Everybody!

What!? TWO stories from me on the same day! Inconceivable!

Well I haven't been able to sleep for the past 18 hours for some reasons.

That would explain some errors that I found in my last story.(That's what I get for writing at 3 in the morning.)

But that's okay.

This story is the first in the **Operation LIFE** series

Disclaimer: If I owned Kids Next Door, I would not be writing this right now.

* * *

"Wally!"

Yelled a very scare Kuki Sanban as she hangs from a cliff edge. "I'm coming Kuki!" Wally screamed as he punch another robot that the Delightful children sent to destroy Sector V. As quickly as he could, Wally made his way through the battlefield.

He finally reaches Kuki as she hung there, crying. She looks up and see that her hero in orange was reaching his hand out for her to grab. Kuki looks higher up and see Wally smiling down at her.

"It's okay Kooks. I'm here now," the Aussie boy said. Kuki couldn't help but smile at his words. Without delay, she went to grab his hand. As skin touches skin, a huge laser beam from the Delightful's machine shot in between them. A blinding white light and Wally was on his back. Feeling a bit dazed, he quickly realizes that he was no longer at the cliff. "Kuki!" Wally shouts as he run to the edge only to find that nothing's there.

Kuki was gone.

For the rest of the battle and that day, Wally was silent. It was as if his mind blocked out everything before the blast.

In fact, that's exactly what happened.

To him, everybody was upset over something, but couldn't figure out what. Back at the treehouse, Wally saw Hoagie on the couch. Trying his best to comfort Abby, though failing miserably as tears leaked from his well-worn goggles. Next, Wally saw his fearless leader sitting at the table, just staring out in space, void of any emotions. Wally just couldn't help but wonder what was so bad that made his best friends act this way. A rumble from the pit of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day. He dug his hands into the pockets of his orange hoodie and started to walk out of the room. He walked passed Hoagie (still holding Abby in his arms). "Where are you going?" asked the young pilot. Not really expecting any answer.

"I'm gonna get Numbuh 3 and see if she want something to eat" Wally answer back.

The other operatives are completely thrown off by his respond. They look up and see Wally walk out of the room. Out of their stupor, they quickly got up and follow Wally to Kuki's room. The other operatives were a few feet away as they watched him tried to open her door*.

It was locked. Wally went on for a couple of minutes trying to open it. At first, Wally was just twisting the door handle repeatedly. Then he started to become frantic. Pulling and banging against the door, the others thought that Wally was going to break the hinges off. Suddenly, the boy stopped.

"Kuki…" he whispered.

It seems to be this casual mentioning of Numbuh 3 cause all the memories to rush back to his head. Memories of screams, tears, a smile, a touch and then a blinding light flashed before his eyes.

The others slowly start to walk closer to Wally. "Umm… Numbuh 4?" Nigel started. But that was all that Wally heard before everything went black.

An intense pain came out of nowhere. Wally doubled over as the pain consumes his body. A blood-curdling scream rang from the poor boy as the others ran to his side.

"Numbuh 4?" Abby said gently as she went to touch his arm. As soon as skin touches skin, another terrifying scream. Scaring the girl half to death.

"Numbuh 2, call for help. This is beyond our control." Nigel ordered.

"Okay." Hoagie said before glancing worriedly at his best friend and ran down the hallway. Nigel and Abby couldn't figure out what was wrong with Wally as he writhes in pain.

It was as if something was breaking inside him.

* * *

*(A/N: If memories serve me right... Kuki's "door" was actually a curtain. If that's the case, then for the sake of the story, lets pretend that Nigel stopped begin cheap and gave everybody a real door in the treehouse. XP)

Poor Wally.

Yeah I know that was short.

I just realized that this is also my first Wally and Kuki fanfic. Yahoo!

I have trouble writing them for some reason.

Thanks for Reading!

Natashia.


End file.
